This too Shall Pass
by Deana
Summary: Aramis unexpectedly ends up with a very painful and dangerous problem.
1. Agony

.

 **This too Shall Pass  
** A Musketeer story by Deana

I just did the worst thing ever to Aramis…I gave him my kidney stone. I'm so sorry, my lovely Aramis! *sniff* I had surgery to remove it, (which was an awful experience) so at least mine is gone now, thank God!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _*thump thump*_

Porthos woke at the unexpected sound, and laid there in bed trying to figure out what it was. When it came again from the room on the other side of the wall, his eyes popped open.

 _Aramis._

Porthos leaped out of bed and hurried out of his room and to the next door. He found it unlocked and went inside, finding the room lit by a candle and Aramis in his bed with his back to him. The position was strange, as Porthos knew that Aramis never slept facing the wall.

Porthos quickly headed over to him and sat on the bed. "Aramis?" he said. "What's wrong?"

Aramis' eyes were closed and he opened them at the sound of his friend's voice. His face was pale as he lay tightly curled up. "I don't know," he answered, his voice soft and sounding strained. "Woke in pain...keeps getting worse..."

"Where?" Porthos demanded.

"Left side…around to the back," Aramis answered. He suddenly gasped and closed his eyes again with a wince.

Porthos nervously squeezed his shoulder. "Take it easy, I'll send Athos in here and have Treville send for a doctor."

Aramis nodded, eyes still closed.

A chill shot down Porthos' spine when Aramis agreed so easily to see a doctor, and he quickly ran out the door and hurried to Athos' room on the other side of Aramis'. He knocked frantically and the door opened to reveal a concerned Athos.

"Something's wrong with Aramis," Porthos told him. "I'm having the captain fetch a doctor."

Without a word, Athos headed for Aramis' room.

Porthos continued down the hall to Treville's office, but before he could knock, the door opened.

"What is it?" Treville asked. "The whole garrison could hear you coming!"

Porthos inwardly winced at that, having forgotten about the rest of the sleeping men. "Aramis needs a doctor, he's in terrible pain."

Treville's eyebrows shot up. "I'll send for one; go stay with him."

Porthos quickly headed back to Aramis' room and found Athos sitting beside him on the bed. Aramis was in the same position, and Porthos could hear his shuddery breathing even before he reached them. "Doctor's comin', Aramis."

Aramis said nothing.

A few minutes later, Treville joined them. "What happened?" he asked.

"He woke in pain and said that it keeps getting worse," Porthos told him.

Treville put a hand on Aramis' arm and could feel light tremors shaking him. "Aramis," he said. "Show me."

Aramis had both hands pressed to the left side of his abdomen. "There's...nothing...to see..." he said.

His difficulty in speaking showed them just how agonizing the pain was, and their anxiety rose.

Aramis suddenly groaned and shifted slightly. "Up," he gasped.

Athos and Porthos pulled him into a sitting position, where Aramis groaned again and hunched forward, moving his left hand to his back.

Treville sat behind Aramis to brace him, a hand on his shoulder as the other two held onto his arms. "Move your hand," he said. Just because there was nothing to see in front didn't mean there was nothing to see from the back.

Aramis slowly obeyed, and Treville lifted his shirt. Bright light suddenly illuminated the air, as Athos grabbed the candle from the bedside table.

All they saw was smooth, unblemished skin, and Athos put the candle back.

Aramis suddenly hunched over further, making a noise that nearly sounded like a sob and placing his hand on his back again.

Porthos shifted so he could pull Aramis against him, gently wrapping his arms around his suffering friend as Aramis laid his forehead against his shoulder. "Where's the doctor?!" Porthos exclaimed with frustration.

Ten minutes passed while they anxiously awaited his arrival, and Aramis' pain increased even more. He remained leaning against Porthos, gasping and groaning from the pain.

The other three were beside themselves with worry. Treville had started rubbing Aramis' back over the area of the pain in a desperate attempt to soothe it. He was glad when Aramis hadn't flinched from the contact, and he didn't stop even when his arm began to ache.

Finally, the doctor arrived and entered the room. Treville quickly explained what had happened, and the doctor nodded.

"Lie him flat," he told them.

Treville and Athos gently pulled Aramis out of Porthos' arms and carefully laid him down.

The doctor moved Aramis' hand away from his abdomen and placed both of his own hands there. He pressed down, which made Aramis flinch and give a cry of pain.

The others flinched with him, especially when the doctor moved his hands and continued to press down in different places.

Aramis didn't give the same reaction, which was a relief.

The doctor checked his patient for fever before standing and observing him, noting the paleness, the shallow breathing, and the unshed tears in his eyes. It was obvious that the pain was agonizing, especially for a musketeer who was accustomed to pain.

"Do you know what's wrong with 'im?" Porthos asked, sitting on the bed again and grasping his friend's hand.

"I believe so," said the doctor. "I've seen the same symptoms before."

"Is it serious?" Athos asked.

"Yes and no," said the doctor. "It's serious considering the extreme level of pain that it causes, but if the desired outcome is reached without complication, then no. What your friend appears to be suffering from is a stone that formed in his kidney and has migrated out."

All three of the others blinked.

"A stone?!" said Porthos, not understanding.

"That's what we call it because of its resemblance to a pebble," said the doctor. "Do you know of the existence of what we call 'kidneys'? They are the organs that create urine, which exits the kidneys and flows down a tube to the bladder."

"So this stone is where? In the tube?" Treville asked.

The doctor nodded. "On its way to the bladder, where it then exits the body."

Everyone looked down at Aramis, whose eyes were open as he listened. He was wincing and squeezing Porthos' hand tightly.

"Has this ever happened to you before?" the doctor asked.

Unable to speak, Aramis shook his head.

"How long will the pain last?" Porthos asked, hating to see his closest friend in such agony.

"Hours or days," the doctor said. At the looks of horror from the others, he explained, "Not this much pain. A stone can pass right through in a matter of hours, or it can get stuck. The pain usually reduces or even stops then because the stone is no longer moving, but you may get twinges that remind you of its presence," he told Aramis. "Also, if there is a blockage of urine, you may continue to feel pain in your back or side from the kidney."

"What about the actual passing of the stone?" Athos asked.

"It can pass easily if small," said the doctor. "But the level of pain at this stage may indicate its size."

"How big are they usually?" Porthos asked, dreading the answer.

The doctor lifted his hand and indicated a size with his thumb and finger. "The ones I've seen were around this small. Tiny to our eyes, but not tiny to the even-smaller tube between the kidney and bladder."

Everyone thought about that for a moment.

"Should he stay in bed until it passes?" said Treville.

The doctor shook his head. "On the contrary, walking can help it move since being upright can help it go downward with the pressure caused by urine. On that note," he said, shifting his gaze to Aramis. "You need to drink water constantly, young man, to try to flush it out."

Aramis nodded, before closing his eyes with another groan.

"Is there anything we can do for him?" Athos asked.

The doctor sighed. "I'm afraid not, beyond making him drink. When the stone passes, keep it so I can see it."

"What if we don't know that it did?" Porthos asked.

The doctor watched Aramis, whose eyes were still closed as he trembled from the pain, one hand clutching Porthos' and his other hand fisted in the sheets. "You'll know. _He'll_ know. Get him up; walking might help."

It took all three of the other musketeers to get Aramis upright. The terrible pain had sapped away all of his strength, and his legs were wobbly. He shakily stood slumped in Porthos' hold, an arm slung around the bigger man's shoulders as Athos held onto his other arm. Walking him around was very slow, but they were glad to see that he was managing with their help.

Eventually, Aramis couldn't walk anymore and they sat him in bed, holding a waterskin to his lips and forcing him to drink as much as he could. Aramis chose to remain sitting up after that, arching his aching back and holding himself up with his hands behind himself on the bed. His arms shook from the strain, and the others held onto him lest they buckle.

Aramis grew paler the longer he had to endure the agony, and sounds of pain constantly passed his lips. Tears spilled down his face at one point, and Athos gently wiped them away.

Porthos' heart was beating a mile a minute with anxiety as he watched his friend suffer. He felt helpless, and wished that he could trade places with Treville, who was rubbing Aramis' back again.

Sunrise came and went with no relief, and Aramis had reached the end of his rope. The pain was preventing him from taking full breaths, and he felt that he might suffocate...part of him wished that he would, if that was the only way to escape the pain.

At one point, the others asked him if he wanted something to eat, and Aramis' face had turned green. He'd quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, and Athos had dashed for the chamber pot. A minute of controlled breathing through his nose erased the nausea, and no one mentioned food to Aramis after that.

The morning passed slowly, with the pain not abating. They tried to walk Aramis around again but he didn't get very far, too weak from the sheer amount of pain. Once back in bed, Aramis couldn't lie down but was too weak to sit up, so Porthos enveloped him in his arms again and started to rock him, desperate to provide any comfort that he could.

Some time later, Porthos suddenly noticed that the sounds of pain that Aramis kept making had decreased. "Aramis?" he said. "Any better?"

"A…little…" Aramis whispered.

The sound of his voice, which they hadn't heard in hours, was like a balm to everyone's soul.

The pain steadily decreased, until Aramis stopped making the pained sounds and the trembling in his body slowly faded. He was eventually able to take fuller breaths without the pain spiking too much, and by early afternoon, he was able to lie flat again.

Treville, Athos, and Porthos looked down at Aramis as he lay blinking with exhaustion.

"Sleep," said Treville, placing a comforting hand on his head.

Aramis closed his eyes, and minutes later, his body relaxed in slumber.

Porthos gave a sigh of relief, dropping his face into both hands. Twelve hours had passed since Aramis had banged on the wall for help, and it had been torture to watch him suffer such agonizing pain. He was so tired, and knew that Athos and Treville were too. He opened his eyes again to look at them, and found them looking just as relieved as he was. "Do you think the stone went into his bladder?" he whispered, so as not to wake Aramis.

Treville sighed. "We'll find out when he wakes."

TBC


	2. Not Yet

Five hours passed before Aramis woke. He suddenly shifted in his bed and winced, getting everyone's attention.

"Aramis?" said Treville, before anyone else had a chance to speak.

Aramis opened his eyes, blinking sleepily. He still looked exhausted, and they all wished that he'd slept longer. "Oh," he said, as if just remembering what had happened.

"How's the pain?" Porthos asked.

"Bearable," Aramis said, re-closing his eyes.

"That word isn't always accurate coming from _you_ ," said Athos.

Aramis opened his eyes again and gave him an innocent look.

"Bearable to you is crippling to others," said Treville. "And the pain you were in earlier was _beyond_ crippling. Rate it from one to ten, and give us the _truth_."

Aramis thought for a moment. "Three."

"Five then," said Treville.

Aramis shook his head. "No, it really isn't bad...nothing like before. That was..." He shook his head as if at a loss for words, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

Porthos patted his arm. "Just rest."

Treville put a hand on Aramis' forehead to check his temperature. "I don't know how much you were able to absorb from what the doctor was saying. Do you remember any of it?"

Aramis thought about it. "Some."

Treville moved his hand to Aramis' cheek before feeling his forehead again. "No fever. If you develop one, it would be an extreme emergency, the doctor said, requiring desperate measures to remove the stone. Did you hear that part?"

Aramis frowned and shook his head.

"If there is any sign of fever, you need to tell us or it could cost you your life," Athos bluntly told him.

"Promise you'll say somethin' if that happens, Aramis!" said Porthos.

Aramis nodded. "It would be a sign of infection," he accurately deduced.

"Exactly," said Treville.

Aramis sighed before squirming.

"You all right?" Porthos asked.

"I need the chamber pot," Aramis told them, moving the covers aside to get out of the bed.

Everyone suddenly remembered how much water they'd made him drink. Treville and Athos both took hold of Aramis and helped him sit up, while Porthos fished it out from under the bed.

Aramis took another deep breath, his arms shaking as he held himself up. It was obvious that he was still weak, and it troubled them to realize just how agonizing his pain had been, to reduce him to such a state.

Porthos wrapped an arm around his back. "I'll help you."

"I don't need help," Aramis told him, suddenly feeling awkward.

"You can't stand up," Porthos commented.

Aramis opened his mouth to disagree, but he was too tired. Instead, he tried to push himself upright and was instantly grateful for his friend's grip when his legs weakly shook.

"Slow down," Porthos scolded, holding onto him tightly.

Aramis halted all motion, wincing when a stab of pain shot from the left side of his back down through his abdomen.

Athos stood and took the chamber pot from Porthos so he could focus on helping their friend.

Aramis took a step, and Porthos asked, "Where we goin'?"

Aramis gestured towards the corner of the room.

Porthos huffed, but helped him get there, not sure why Aramis was being so shy considering the circumstances.

Walking increased the pain but it was still bearable. What was _un_ bearable was the urge to go, and Aramis would never have made it to the corner by himself.

Porthos leaned him against the wall and Athos placed the chamber pot on a chair that he'd carried over. "Let us know when you're ready for us to come get you."

Aramis nodded, and Porthos reluctantly let go of him and they moved away.

Aramis didn't remember how much water they'd made him drink, but a moment later, he truly understood why it was referred to as 'relieving' oneself; the relief he felt was overwhelming, though the pain increased again and he had to hold his breath to avoid making a sound of distress that the others would hear. He closed his eyes, glad to be leaning against the wall, and when he was finished, he heaved a soundless sigh and reopened his eyes. Looking into the pot, there was nothing there resembling a stone, but he was dismayed to see the liquid tinted red. He didn't want the others to see it—which had been one of the reasons why he'd wanted privacy—but he knew that he was incapable of disposing of it himself before the others came back.

"Aramis?" Porthos called.

"I'm ready," he answered, trying to straighten up. The pain flared again, and he halted.

Hands suddenly grabbed him, and he realized that they'd seen his failed attempt.

"You didn't pass the stone?" Treville asked.

Aramis raised his head to find all three of them there. "Not yet."

All of them looked into the pot, to Aramis' dismay.

"That's not the right color!" said Porthos, sounding nervous.

"The doctor said there might be blood," Treville told him, picking up the pot to dispose of it.

Porthos frowned, having been so focused on his suffering friend that he didn't realize he'd missed anything.

Athos and Porthos helped Aramis shuffle back to the bed and got him back inside it.

"Is the pain worse?" Porthos asked, pouring him a glass of water.

Aramis sighed, hoping the pain would dull down to where it had been before he'd gotten out of bed. "A little," he answered as he took the glass, knowing that they wouldn't believe him if he said 'no'.

Treville came back and threw two bricks into the fire, watching as Athos refilled the cup. After Aramis drank it, he said, "Can you lie on your left side?"

Aramis started to move and the others helped him.

"Does that position increase the pain?" Treville asked.

Aramis waited for a moment, before shaking his head.

Minutes later, Treville was placing one heated brick against Aramis' back over his affected kidney, and the other against the left side of his abdomen. "How does that feel?"

Warmth immediately spread through Aramis' skin, and he gave a sigh of pleasure. "Wonderful," he said, closing his eyes. "Thank you."

Treville smiled and squeezed his musketeer's shoulder. "Try to sleep."

Aramis didn't have to try for very long, for soon after, he was out like a light.

"Blood," Porthos eventually said, with a shudder that he couldn't hide.

"That was disturbing," Athos agreed.

"But not unexpected," said Treville.

"This whole _thing_ is unexpected!" said Porthos, trying to whisper. "A stone formed in his kidney? If I hadn't seen the agony he was in, I'd have a hard time believin' it! What do we do if he doesn't pass the stone and gets an infection?" His stomach knotted with fear at the possibility.

Neither Athos nor Treville knew what to say to that.

"We'll just have to take it one day at a time," Treville eventually answered. "Obviously, he's off-duty until further notice."

Aramis suddenly shifted slightly, but didn't wake. The others fell quiet and simply watched him, desperately hoping that the stone wouldn't take too long to pass.

TBC


	3. Thank God for Heated Bricks

Aramis woke a few hours later to a new sensation: hunger. He cracked his eyes open and just laid there for a minute, remembering what had happened and realizing that the pain was much better. Heat was still flowing into his back and abdomen, which disoriented him at first, as he assumed that not much time had passed until he realized that it was evening. His friends had obviously switched the bricks as they'd cooled, and the notion warmed Aramis' heart just as much.

"Look at that," Aramis suddenly heard. "That's his 'hungry face'."

Aramis reopened his eyes, not realizing that he'd closed them. His two friends were sitting in chairs beside the bed, watching him. "My 'hungry face'?" he asked.

Porthos nodded. "Right."

Aramis smiled. "You must be looking in the mirror, my friend; _you're_ the one with the 'hungry face'." He shifted slightly and both of them stood to help.

"What do you need?" Athos asked.

"Besides the chamber pot again!" said Porthos.

Aramis' stomach chose that moment to growl.

Porthos laughed as he helped him sit up. "I told you he has a 'hungry face'!"

"You would be hungry too if you didn't eat all day," said Aramis.

Both of his friends looked guilty. "You slept so soundly that we didn't have the heart to wake you," said Athos. "After being awake in pain all night, we thought it best to let you rest and feed you when you woke."

Aramis nodded. "You did the right thing; I could not stomach food this morning, but I feel much better now."

"The pain?" asked Porthos, checking Aramis for fever and finding his temperature to be normal.

"Barely any," Aramis said. He stood with their help and let them lead him to the chamber pot, which was still on the chair in the corner. They left him against the wall just like before, and Aramis closed his eyes at first, apprehensive at what he would see in the pot.

No stone—which seemed obvious because he doubted that it would pass painlessly—and the urine was tinged only slightly red that time. Aramis was dismayed at the former but relieved at the latter.

"Well?" said Porthos, coming over.

"No stone and barely any blood."

Porthos nodded. "Well, the _last_ part is good at least." He took hold of his friend and gently led him back to the bed. "Startin' to feel stronger yet?"

Aramis nodded, not leaning on him quite as much as he had hours earlier. He noticed that Athos had left, and assumed that he'd gone to get food. He let Porthos fuss over him once he was back in bed, and Athos returned shortly thereafter with a tray.

"Serge sends his regards," he told Aramis. "He also said that the same thing happened to his father once."

Porthos' eyebrows shot up. "Really? Then he can tell us what to expect!"

Athos shook his head as he placed the tray on the nightstand and handed Porthos two of the bowls, before placing the tray on Aramis' lap. "Serge was a child when it happened and can't remember anything about it except for the awful pain that he watched his father suffer."

Porthos' face fell. "Oh." He looked at Aramis and found that he was already eating, which made him chuckle.

Aramis looked at him askance. "I _told_ you I was hungry."

"And we are very glad to see that," said Athos, taking his own bowl from Porthos and sitting down with it.

For the next few minutes, they quietly ate. Porthos made Aramis drink three cups of water, and once the meal was finished, Aramis was exhausted. His eyes kept closing on their own, but he kept reopening them.

"Why you fightin' it?" Porthos asked. "Go to sleep."

Aramis was surprised at how tired he suddenly felt. "It's too early," he said, even as his eyes closed again.

Neither of the others had a chance to answer that, for the door suddenly creaked open and Treville poked his head through. He walked in when he saw Aramis awake, and headed over to the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Barely any pain," Aramis told him.

"Good," Treville said. He sat on the bed and placed a hand on Aramis' forehead to check his temperature. "No fever," he said.

Aramis shook his head. "Porthos already checked."

"Get used to it," Porthos said. "As long as that stone stays in there, we'll be checkin' a lot."

Aramis nodded at that. The risk of infection was very real, and if it were one of _them_ , he'd do the same. Suddenly, he felt the complete silence in the room, and reopened eyes that he hadn't realized he'd closed again.

Treville was still sitting on the bed, looking like he'd been afraid to move and disturb him. "You should sleep."

"That's what _I_ told 'im!" said Porthos.

Aramis gave in and shifted to lie down, with Treville helping him. He suddenly grew apprehensive as he wondered if that awful pain would strike again in the night.

"What's wrong?" Athos asked, seeing the look on his face.

"Nothing," Aramis told him.

"Don't worry, we ain't leavin'," Porthos told him.

Aramis smiled at him before closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep. When he reopened them, it was completely dark in the room except for the candle on the nightstand, and Porthos was snoring—loudly—in his chair.

Athos was watching him, and he stood and sat on the bed when he saw Aramis awake. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Aramis shifted a little and winced when a stab of pain shot through the area of his left kidney.

Athos felt his forehead and found no fever, before grasping Aramis' arm when he tried to sit up. "What are you doing?"

"I need to _go_ ," Aramis answered.

Athos nodded, remembering the three cups of water that Porthos had made him drink, and he helped his friend stand, frowning when Aramis didn't straighten up all the way.

The pain wasn't _extremely_ bad, but between that and the excessive amount of fluid that his bladder was trying to hold, it wasn't an easy trip to the chamber pot.

Athos kept a tight grip on his friend and held onto him from behind after leaning him against the wall, not sure if Aramis could hold himself up.

Aramis wasn't sure himself; emptying his bladder caused further pain and he gasped, feeling Athos tighten the grip on his arms.

Athos waited until Aramis was finished before saying, "Are you all right?"

Aramis nodded as some of the pain receded.

Athos gently turned him around and wrapped an arm around his back, careful not to touch the area over his kidney. He slowly helped Aramis get back to the bed and helped him lie on his left side before throwing more bricks into the fire.

Porthos snored through everything.

Athos took the candle off the nightstand and went to look into the pot, making Aramis realize that he hadn't looked himself.

When Athos came back, Aramis said, "Blood?"

"Some."

Aramis sighed and closed his eyes, listening to Porthos snore as his kidney continued to proclaim its distress. His blanket suddenly moved seemingly by itself and he reopened his eyes as Athos positioned the heated bricks against his body.

The heat instantly made Aramis relax, and he closed his eyes as Athos fixed the blanket over him and squeezed his arm in silent support before returning to his chair.

Aramis fell back to sleep before he had a chance to thank him.

TBC


	4. Better--Temporarily

The next time Aramis woke, it was morning.

"He's awake," said a voice.

Aramis opened his eyes to see Porthos beside the bed and Athos near the door.

"How you feelin'?" Porthos asked.

"All right, considering," Aramis answered, relieved to find that he felt no pain.

Athos came back to the bed. "I was going to get breakfast, but do you feel able to leave your bed?"

"Yeah, the doctor said you gotta walk around," said Porthos.

Aramis sat up, feeling a twinge in his back, but nothing else. "I believe so."

Both of his friends helped him stand up, and they watched him for any sign of distress.

"No pain?" Porthos asked, concerned after what Athos had told him had happened while he'd been asleep.

Aramis shook his head. "No, just a twinge." With that, he started heading over to the chamber pot, and they let go of him, though Porthos followed to make sure he could get there unassisted.

Aramis made it fine, and was glad when emptying his bladder didn't cause much pain and there was no blood.

The others were relieved, and they hovered around him as he dressed in case he required assistance. He didn't, and they were further relieved to see that he'd regained most of his strength.

Leaving the room, they walked slowly in case the activity had brought back the pain.

"Doin' okay?" Porthos asked him as they headed to the kitchen.

Aramis nodded. "Fine."

They hoped he was telling the truth as they entered. The tables were full of eating musketeers, who all reacted when they saw Aramis.

"I'm fine, as you can see," Aramis told the room. "It takes a lot to knock _me_ down!"

Everyone laughed, though his words turned Athos and Porthos somber; it _did_ take a lot to knock Aramis down, which showed just how bad his situation was.

Porthos was sure that he would never forget that night, listening to the sounds of agony coming from his closest friend, who always tried so hard to not let his pain show. With a sigh, he led the way to a table and they sat and ate, with Serge piling a mountain of food onto Aramis' plate, as if it would somehow help.

"I remember the pain that my father went through when he had a stone," said the cook. "His didn't pass quickly either. You have my prayers."

Aramis smiled. "Thank you; prayers are all I need!"

Serge smiled at him and patted his shoulder as he walked away.

Treville came into the kitchen a few minutes later, having gone to Aramis' room and found it empty. "I didn't expect to find you here," he said, sitting down and accepting a plate from Serge.

"I'm much better," Aramis told him.

"Hasn't passed the stone yet though," said Porthos.

Treville nodded. "You're off-duty for now," he said.

Aramis nodded, not surprised.

After breakfast was finished—during which Porthos made Aramis drink four cups of water—the rest of the musketeers followed the orders given to them during muster, leaving the three friends with Treville.

"There's nothing I can do?" Aramis asked. "The doctor said that I should walk around."

Treville thought for a minute. It was market day, but he didn't think it wise to let Aramis patrol.

"We can patrol the market," Aramis said, as if he'd read Treville's mind.

"I assigned others to do it today," Treville told him. "Besides, what if something happened? You aren't fit to fight."

"We can all stay together," said Aramis. "The market can still be patrolled by whoever else you sent and I'll be following the doctor's orders."

Treville sighed. Aramis did appear much improved but he was still pale. Treville had a feeling the young musketeer would regret the exertion later. "Fine, but only if you two don't let him out of your sight," he told Athos and Porthos.

"Of course," said Athos as Porthos nodded.

Treville nodded back; that was never in doubt anyway.

They let Aramis set the pace as the three musketeers walked through the market, and it was obvious that he was slower than usual.

"If you feel unwell, tell us," said Athos. "I'm sure the doctor didn't mean to push yourself when you are unable."

Aramis nodded. "I'm fine, just...slow."

"Still a little weak?" Porthos asked.

Aramis couldn't deny it, so he shrugged noncommittally.

Athos and Porthos were more alert for trouble than usual, not wanting Aramis to encounter any dangerous situations. They took many stops to give Aramis a chance to rest, standing in front of wherever he sat in a protective mode that made Aramis smile each time.

At one point, Porthos turned around to see Aramis rubbing his back over the affected kidney. "Hey," Porthos said. "You okay?"

Athos turned around too and strode over.

Aramis held up his other hand. "I'm fine, just a little sore."

Athos remembered what the doctor had said about a blockage possibly causing infection, so he felt Aramis' forehead for fever.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Porthos asked.

Aramis looked up at him as Athos removed his hand. "I _have_ to."

Porthos looked at Athos.

"His temperature seems normal," Athos said. "If walking can instigate the stone into moving, then he should walk if he is able."

Porthos looked at Aramis, knowing that he needed the stone to pass before an infection had a chance to start.

Aramis eventually moved to stand, and Porthos grabbed his arm to assist him, keeping the grip until Aramis took a step.

They kept walking until Aramis announced his need for the chamber pot and they returned to the garrison. There was no stone and no blood, so they returned to the marketplace.

Aramis tried to ignore the pain in his back that continued to grow, though it thankfully never became severe. It was more of a soreness that radiated up and down in intensity, and they eventually returned to the garrison for lunch.

Treville headed over to the outside table when he saw them sitting down. "How'd you do?" he asked Aramis.

Aramis looked at him with a reassuring smile as Porthos helped him sit. "All right."

"He has pain in his kidney," Athos volunteered.

Treville frowned. "No fever?"

"No," Athos answered.

Treville was relieved. "Pain is expected, according to the doctor," he said. "But I _do_ hope you'll continue to remember what _else_ the doctor said, Aramis."

Aramis nodded. "I won't hide anything, I know this is serious." He sighed. "Though I can't say that I ever expected something like this to happen to me."

Everyone nodded.

"You and me both," said Porthos. "I still find it hard to believe."

Aramis reached behind his back to rub it. "The proof is right here, my friend."

Porthos nodded, reaching out to squeeze Aramis' shoulder.

Serge came over with lunch, and they ate, with Porthos practically drowning Aramis with three more cups of water. Afterwards, Aramis felt up to continuing their patrol, so they headed back to the marketplace.

Immediately, the three musketeers noticed an air of tension, with many people looking around in confusion.

"What's happened?" Athos asked the first person they came to.

"I don't know," said the man. "Everyone's acting like something's wrong."

The musketeers realized that people were following the example of others, and whoever truly knew the problem might not even still be there.

"Aramis," Athos whispered, taking out his pistol. "You should go back to the garrison."

Aramis shot him a shocked look, but before he had a chance to say anything, someone shouted, "Knife!"

Before any of the musketeers could identify the threat, Aramis was grabbed from behind and made a sound of surprise.

Athos and Porthos turned to see a man with an arm around Aramis' neck and a knife pointed at his back...right over his unhealthy kidney.

"Throw down the guns or I'll stab him!" the man exclaimed, pulling the musketeer backwards. "Raise your arms!" he said to Aramis, to stop the chance of him reaching for a weapon.

Aramis obeyed, looking at his friends.

Porthos dropped his gun, appearing horrified to see his sick friend being mistreated.

Athos threw down his own pistol, his expression so hard that they were all surprised that the man didn't turn to stone. "Release him, _right now_ ," he said.

"Only if you let me go!" the man exclaimed, backing up and pulling Aramis with him.

"What was your crime?" Athos asked.

The criminal hesitated, not expecting the question...perhaps assuming that they already knew. "Nothing!" he said. "I didn't do anything!"

Both Athos and Porthos could see blood on the knife that was pointed at Aramis' back.

"Then you can _go_ ," Athos said.

The man looked surprised but suspicious, so he took the opportunity to push Aramis forward and kicked him in the back to knock him down, thinking to get a head-start by giving the other musketeers the problem of catching their friend.

The kick to his kidney sent pain through Aramis' back that made his knees buckle and he fell forward. The pain slowed his reflexes and he was unable to catch himself, slamming to the ground with a *thud*...though his face, thankfully, never met the pavement.

Porthos sat on the ground with Aramis' head and shoulders cradled in his lap. "Aramis!" he exclaimed.

Aramis tried to suck in a pained breath, but his face was squished against Porthos' chest.

A gunshot suddenly filled the air but neither of them were surprised to hear it. Athos had been bluffing, as his two friends knew, and he'd instantly grabbed his gun from the ground and fired, hitting the man in the arm and sending him sprawling. "Restrain him!" he shouted. After watching to make sure someone did, he turned and knelt beside his friends. "Aramis?"

With a pained groan, Aramis was trying to sit up, even as waves of pain shot through his back.

Porthos helped him, holding him up on one side while Athos took hold of him on the other. Aramis couldn't fully straighten up, and the wince on his face worried them greatly.

"What do we do, Aramis?!" Porthos said, worried that damage had been done to Aramis' already-unhealthy kidney.

Aramis shook his head, still wincing and apparently unable to speak.

The sight heightened his friends' concern, and both Athos and Porthos started pulling him upright to get him back to the garrison.

"No!" Aramis suddenly exclaimed, his voice full of pain. "Wait!"

The others carefully sat him down again, watching as Aramis tried to catch his breath.

An elderly vendor who Aramis bought apples from every week, came closer and looked down at them. "Should I send for a doctor?" he nervously asked.

Athos and Porthos looked at Aramis, who shook his head. "I'm fine," he managed to say.

The vendor made a surprised face.

"Fine except for the stone in his kidney," said Porthos.

"Not _in_ it," Aramis said.

The vendor made another face...this time an understanding one. "I've heard of that...bad place to get kicked."

"Exactly," said Porthos.

"I'm sorry, my boy," the vendor said, sympathetically.

Aramis looked up at the kindly old man and gave him a pale smile, before taking a painful breath and letting it out. "I'm ready," he said to his friends.

Athos and Porthos carefully pulled him upright, holding him tightly when he remained hunched over for a moment.

Athos looked at the man he'd shot, to see that the other musketeers patrolling the marketplace had come at the sound of the shot and were standing over him. "That man has stabbed someone," Athos told them. "Found out what happened and have him arrested."

The musketeers nodded and pulled the man away.

Aramis finally managed to straighten up, and they carefully led him out of the marketplace and back to the garrison.

TBC


	5. Only You

The walk back to the garrison was slow, with Aramis still in obvious pain.

"Only you," said Porthos, as they sat him on the bench at the table. "Only _you_ would manage to get kicked in the kidney that just spit a stone out of itself." He shook his head. "Heh, if that hadn't already happened, that kick would probably have knocked it loose."

Aramis nodded, with a sigh. "Undoubtedly."

"How do you feel?" Athos asked.

Aramis opened his mouth to say 'fine', but changed his mind. Injuries and wounds were one thing, but the goings-on of internal organs were another. "Pained, but it's bearable."

"It wasn't bearable a few minutes ago," Porthos remarked.

Aramis sighed.

"Is there a chance that the blow could've caused the stone to move further?" Athos asked.

Aramis nodded. "There's a chance, though I don't feel any pain where the stone actually is."

"And where is that, exactly?" Porthos asked.

Aramis placed his hand on the left side of his lower abdomen a little towards the middle. "Somewhere in here, if the doctor is correct."

Porthos nodded, before suddenly saying, "Wait a minute, did you hurt yourself when you fell? That cretin kicked you hard." He reached over to unbutton Aramis' jacket, planning to check his ribs.

Aramis grabbed his wrists, to stop him. "Some bruises, I'm fine."

Athos gave him The Look. "Let him check," he said.

Aramis sighed and undid the buttons himself, submitting when Porthos gently pressed on his ribs to ensure that he hadn't broken any. "See?" he said a minute later. "Just bruised."

Porthos nodded. "Good."

"What happened _now_?" they suddenly heard.

Everyone looked up at Captain Treville.

"Oh, just the usual," Aramis quipped.

Athos explained what had occurred, and Treville frowned with concern. "I want you to stay in the garrison, Aramis. You aren't well and I don't want anything to make your situation worse."

"Anything _else_ ," Porthos said, in agreement.

Aramis sighed.

"Please, just rest today," Treville said. "We'll take this one day at a time, all right?"

Aramis nodded. His kidney was pulsing with pain after being kicked, and he had to admit that the captain was right.

Porthos sighed with relief and took Aramis' arm, to pull him up off the bench.

"I can rest for a while right where I'm sitting," he protested.

Porthos halted. "But doesn't it hurt?"

Aramis hesitated.

"Come on," Porthos said, tugging on his arm. "What you need is another hot brick."

Aramis submitted, not able to resist the notion. He let Porthos lead him upstairs and pull the unbuttoned jacket from his arms, and he carefully laid down on his left side again. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain, and was slightly startled when heat suddenly touched his back. He opened his eyes with the vague feeling that time had passed, and realized that he'd dozed off.

Athos pulled the blanket over Aramis to keep the heat from escaping before sitting in one of the chairs beside the bed. "I tried not to wake you."

Aramis closed his eyes again. "It's all right. Thank you." He sighed. "I enjoy heated bricks as much as I enjoy hot broth."

"Which Porthos went to fetch," Athos said.

Aramis smiled, not surprised.

Porthos came back soon after and placed the mug on the nightstand. "That helpin'?" he asked, gesturing to the brick under the blanket.

Aramis nodded. "Yes."

"Good," Porthos said. "Can you drink this?"

"You never have to ask me twice," Aramis said, pushing himself onto his elbow.

Porthos handed him the cup and watched as Aramis sipped it.

"Mmm," Aramis couldn't stop himself from commenting, before drinking the whole mug. "Serge makes the best broth on earth."

Porthos chuckled and took the empty mug from him, placing it on the nightstand. He sat down and he and Athos just stared at him.

"You can talk, you know," Aramis said. "I don't plan to sleep."

And so, the three musketeers spent the rest of the day talking and laughing—especially Porthos, whom everyone outside could hear. Once suppertime came, Aramis wanted to eat with the regiment.

"How's the pain?" Athos asked

"Much improved," Aramis told him. "The brick worked wonders."

"But wouldn't you rather we bring supper here?" Porthos asked.

"I want to get up," said Aramis. "Besides, the chamber pot is calling me."

Porthos chuckled at that and reached out to help Aramis stand.

"I can make it," Aramis said, once he was upright.

The others watched as he headed to the corner before they looked away to give him privacy.

Aramis had a feeling that he wasn't going to be happy in a minute, and he was right. The pain that seared through his kidney was enough to make him hold his breath and close his eyes, and the liquid in the pot was redder. _Of all the times to get kicked in the back!_ he thought, echoing Porthos' statement.

"Aramis?"

Quickly, Aramis straightened up, realizing that he was leaning against the wall. He turned quicker than he should've, instigating another flare of pain. "I'm fine."

His two friends critically studied him as he walked back over.

"Is it red?" Athos asked.

Aramis sighed. "Yes."

"Sure you don't wanna eat in here?" Porthos asked.

Aramis sighed again and reached for his jacket. Truthfully, he did, but he wanted the noise and bustle, to pretend that nothing was wrong. "No."

Porthos grabbed the jacket and held it out for Aramis to slip his arms through, and then he walked in front of him and started to do up the buttons.

Aramis was taken by surprise and chuckled.

Porthos smiled. Making his friend laugh had been his goal.

The three musketeers headed to the common room again and sat, with Aramis doing so gingerly. They enjoyed another of Serge's delicious meals before heading back to Aramis' room, and Athos and Porthos were glad when Aramis went to sleep early.

The middle of the night saw Aramis waking to use the chamber pot, and it was just as red, to their dismay.

"Should we send for the doctor?" Porthos asked.

Aramis drowsily shook his head from where he lay, with another heated brick against his back. "Not now, at least," he said, before falling back to sleep.

The others didn't get much sleep after that, and they told Treville in the morning.

The captain sighed. "Let's wait to decide until after he goes again."

That made sense, so they waited, and Porthos practically shoved the chamber pot in Aramis' face when he woke up.

"Mfph?" Aramis sleepily mumbled.

"Go!" said Porthos.

Wordlessly, Aramis got up and obeyed, and they were all relieved to see that it was only slightly red.

"Thank God," Porthos said.

Aramis turned and shuffled back towards his bed.

Athos took his arm to assist him. "How are you feeling?"

Aramis shrugged, blinking drowsily.

"Pain?" Athos asked.

"Some," Aramis answered, climbing back into his bed. He fell back to sleep without saying anything else.

The day passed slowly with Aramis sleeping on and off until noon. When he woke then, he was surprised.

"You don't remember getting up earlier?" Porthos asked.

"No," Aramis said. "Well...slightly. Felt like a dream."

"You did look half-asleep," Porthos told him, pouring a cup of water from the pitcher on the nightstand.

Aramis threw the covers back and sat up, drinking it and holding the cup out for more.

Porthos refilled it twice before Aramis put the cup down.

Athos suddenly sat beside Aramis on the bed and reached for the back of his shirt. Before Aramis could protest, he'd lifted it to look at his back. A bruise had formed over the skin where the criminal had kicked him in the marketplace the day before.

"How does it look?" Aramis asked, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Not too bad," said Athos.

"Like an ordinary bruise?" asked Aramis. "Or worse?"

"Ordinary," said Porthos.

Aramis was relieved at that; he had enough to deal with without an internal hemorrhage.

The rest of the day passed in the same fashion as the previous day, and the next morning, Aramis had no blood at all in his urine.

"Please," he said to Treville. "I can't just sit around and watch everything going on. I want to carry out my duties."

Treville sighed. "But it isn't safe for you."

Aramis echoed the sigh. "We have no idea when this stone will pass. I'm just to do nothing until it does? Not even guard duty at the palace?"

"Are you in any pain today?" Treville asked. "The truth, Aramis."

"None related to the stone," Aramis answered. "I'll admit that where I was kicked pains me a little, but that's normal. It's just a bruise; certainly not something to keep me from guard duty! We've all worked with much worse."

Treville couldn't deny that. "Fine," he said. "I'll allow you on guard duty."

Aramis smiled.

"BUT…you have to obey your friends," said Treville. "If they suspect that it becomes too much for you, you're to stop. And, if the pain increases or you weaken, I expect you to say something. Swear right now, Aramis, or I'll confine you to the garrison until the stone is _long_ gone."

Aramis could see how serious the captain was, and he looked at Athos and Porthos, to see the stern expression mirrored on their faces. "All right, I swear."

Treville nodded. "Good." He watched as they walked away, desperately hoping that he hadn't just made a serious mistake…

TBC


	6. The Right Moment

Fifteen minutes later, the three musketeers were in the stable.

"Wait a minute," said Porthos as he saddled Aramis' horse. "Is it safe for you to ride?"

Aramis hadn't thought of that. Instead of answering, he carefully mounted his horse, feeling Porthos grab his arm too late to help. It made him sore, but that was expected after being kicked by the marketplace thief. "I'm fine."

Porthos exchanged a look with Athos before looking at Aramis again. "We'll, we're ridin' _slow._ "

Aramis conceded with a nod, and they rode out of the stable with Athos and Porthos on either side of him, watching their friend for any sign of discomfort.

"I'm fine," he told them again. "Anything I feel is normal."

"But what _do_ you feel?" Porthos asked.

Aramis sighed. "What I told the captain."

"Riding isn't increasing the pain?" Athos asked, sounding like he wouldn't believe Aramis if he said 'no'.

"Only slightly," Aramis told him. "Again, normal; I was kicked in an already-unhappy kidney."

"Well, you just keep drinkin' that water," Porthos said, gesturing to the waterskin on Aramis' saddle. "And you'd better bring that inside. Loop it across yourself and hide it under your cape."

"The king might not-"

"I shall speak to him," said Athos, cutting Aramis off.

"You don't have to do that, Athos."

"If you want to stand duty, then that is the condition," Athos told him.

Aramis sighed again, inwardly wincing when it hurt.

After what seemed like forever, their slow journey finally brought them to the palace, and Porthos hopped out of his saddle before Aramis had a chance to move. He reached up to help him down, ignoring Aramis' protest and keeping the grip on his friend's arm when Aramis winced. "Now, aren't you glad for a friend like me who looks out for you?"

Aramis changed his expression into a smile. "Very glad."

Athos waited silently, and they headed into the palace and to the throne room, where the king stood speaking with Richelieu.

Athos motioned for the others to stay behind, hoping to avoid any annoying or embarrassing questions to Aramis. When he reached the king, he bowed. "Your Majesty."

"Ah, Athos," said the king. "I was wondering if you three would ever arrive." He said it with humor, and Athos was relieved to see that he appeared to be in a pleasant mood. "I thought Aramis was off-duty, according to Treville?"

Athos hesitated. "He has a...unique situation."

"Yes, something that I've never heard of," said the king.

Richelieu suddenly spoke. "He should not be here if he is incapable of defending the king, should the need arise."

Louis frowned. "That's true."

"Captain Treville would not have sent Aramis if that were so," Athos told the cardinal. "He agreed that Aramis could perform this duty." He almost said _light_ duty, but didn't think the king would appreciate the phrase when it concerned his protection. "I am here to inform you that he needed to bring something with him today to help with his situation."

The cardinal didn't know how to respond. "And that is?"

"A simple waterskin," said Athos. "He was instructed by the doctor to constantly drink in an effort to flush the stone from his body. To not do so risks a life-threatening infection."

Louis grimaced at the notion, and even the cardinal hesitated.

"A small request to aid one of your most loyal musketeers," Athos continued. "As he continues to perform his duty despite his affliction."

Louis looked across the room at Aramis. "I will allow it, considering the seriousness of the matter."

"Thank you, Sire," Athos replied. "He did not wish to appear lax in his duties."

Louis nodded. "Just ensure that he chooses the right moments."

Athos nodded. "Of course." With that, he bowed and turned, striding back over to his friends.

"That was a long conversation," Porthos remarked.

Athos sighed. "Richelieu." He looked at Aramis. "The king agreed, but said to wait for the 'right moments'."

Aramis nodded. "Easily done. Thank you."

Athos nodded back and took his position as the king held court.

Aramis did indeed choose the 'right moments'...when the courtiers discussing various topics were dismissed and replaced with others, or if the king wandered away from his throne as they spoke. The perfect opportunity came when Louis was looking outside the window at one point, and Aramis downed half the waterskin.

The problem arose when all the fluids naturally wanted _out._

Athos was surprised when he suddenly heard his name whispered.

"Athos."

"What?"

"I have to go."

Athos turned his head slightly and forced his eyes to move over as much as humanly possible to look at Aramis. "What are you talking about?" Even as he asked, he realized what his friend meant.

"I mean that I have to _go!_ "

On the other side of Aramis, Athos heard Porthos mumble something that he couldn't hear.

"No, I _can't_ hold it," Aramis whispered back. "Or else I wouldn't be saying this. I've _been_ holding it all this time!"

"Shhh!" Athos said, facing forward again.

A few seconds passed in silence.

"Athos, I'm serious, I can't hold it anymore. I drank almost the whole thing!"

Before Athos could respond, the king suddenly clapped his hands and stood from his throne. "I'm famished! To the dining hall!"

Everyone waited for him to lead the way, and they all started to file out the main door.

Without a word, Aramis went in the other direction out a different exit.

Athos and Porthos pretended that nothing had happened, and quickly caught up to the king, heading to the dining hall where everyone sat and awaited the cook. As the food was being served, they both realized that Aramis never came back.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Porthos hissed to Athos. He wanted nothing more than to leave and find his friend, but knew that he couldn't.

Not ten seconds later, Aramis suddenly snuck in and got between them.

"Are you all right?" Porthos whispered.

"Fine." Aramis sounded a little breathless. "I was waiting for the 'right moment' to come back in."

The others shot him sideways glaces, not sure if he was telling the truth.

The king didn't notice that he'd been gone and after the luncheon was finished, they all headed back to the throne room.

Aramis had refilled his waterskin and drank more slowly after that, but as the day wore on, they noticed that he wasn't standing as straight.

"You all right?" Porthos whispered.

Aramis sighed, remembering Treville's threat if he didn't tell the truth. "Fine, just growing tired."

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Porthos repeated.

Ten long minutes later, the door suddenly opened and Captain Treville came in. "I received your message, Sire."

Aramis frowned, having not noticed when the king had sent it. He missed whatever was said until Treville commented, "It's a lovely day outside, Sire, prehaps you'd like some fresh air?"

"Excellent idea, Treville!" Louis exclaimed. "Everyone, let us adjurn to the gardens!"

Everyone stood, and Aramis blinked when Treville suddenly materialized before him.

"This is your chance to slip away," their captain said. "You're looking pale."

"I feel all right," Aramis replied. "I'm just tired."

"Pain?"

"Just a little sore, it's really nothing," Aramis told him. "And that's the truth."

Treville studied him as they followed the crowd. "Are you sure? I can tell the king that I sent you on an errand."

"Richelieu will see through it," said Aramis.

The others knew that he was right; why would Treville send the least healthiest of the three?

"Well, the outdoors should revitalize you some," the captain said.

"No doubt," Aramis agreed, before he suddenly stopped. "I do, however, have a quick errand of my _own_...all the water!" he explained to Treville.

They all watched as Aramis headed in the other direction, until he disappeared from sight.

"How's he been all day?" Treville asked Athos and Porthos.

"He _appears_ to be holding up," said Athos. "And has been truthful to our questions."

"He admitted that he's tired," said Porthos.

Treville nodded. "I'd be surprised if he _wasn't._ Beyond that, perhaps he genuinely doesn't feel unwell today."

"But how long will _that_ last?" Porthos asked, nervously. He was terrified of his friend falling prey to infection and needing to undergo drastic measures to remove the stone...even then, the infection could still kill him.

A pang of fear spread through Porthos' stomach, and he started looking behind himself to see when Aramis came back.

The king and his courtiers were arranging themselves on the various pieces of outdoor furniture, talking and laughing, again not noticing that one of the musketeers were missing.

Porthos suddenly spotted Aramis, and watched him as he hurried back. He still looked pale, but when he reached them, he gave a slight smile as if to tell them that he was fine.

The rest of the day passed more quickly, and finally, they were on their way back to the garrison.

Aramis was quiet during the ride, and it was obvious that he was uncomfortable, as his horse kept slipping behind.

"Regretting it now?" Porthos asked.

Aramis' answer was a sigh.

"Where is the pain?" Treville asked.

"My back," said Aramis. Mentioning it seemed to make the pain even worse, and he had to forcefully hold back a wince.

The others slowed their horses to match his pace, and once they arrived at the garrison, all three of the others quickly dismounted to help him.

"I got 'im," Porthos told them. He watched as Aramis carefully swung his right leg over the horse, and reached up to grab him under the arms.

Aramis gently stepped down with Porthos' help, and sighed with relief when it didn't increase the pain too much.

"To bed with you," said Treville.

Aramis nodded and carefully turned, but when he took his first step, pain shot through his back and into his abdomen so suddenly that he gave an exclamation of shock.

Three sets of hands grabbed him and held him steady.

Aramis inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, bending forward slightly. The sharp stab of pain lasted for a few more seconds before slowly receding to a more-bearable level, and he reopened his eyes with a sigh.

Three worried faces were watching him, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't you dare say that you're 'fine'," Treville told him.

Aramis closed his mouth.

"Can you make it up the stairs?" Athos asked.

"Yes," Aramis answered. His voice was steadier than he actually felt.

Porthos pulled one of Aramis' arms around his shoulders and helped him slowly climb them.

"Make sure he literally gets _into_ his bed," Treville told them at the top. "I'll bring food." With that, he headed towards the kitchen.

Aramis wondered if the captain was angry with him, and said nothing as his friends got him to his room and helped him with his clothes. He winced as he carefully reclined against his pillows, which Porthos humorously fluffed for him first.

"Feel better?" Porthos asked.

Aramis nodded.

Athos noticed that he wasn't talking, and headed over to the fireplace to heat a brick. "You think Treville is angry with you," he said as he returned.

Aramis wasn't surprised that he'd figured it out. "Yes."

"You obeyed him though," said Porthos. "You told us the truth every time we asked."

The door suddenly opened as Treville came inside carrying a tray. "Insightful Serge cooked early for your return," he said.

The others smiled. Serge seemed to know everything.

The food was passed out and they ate, with Aramis only speaking when he was spoken to, his mind too busy dwelling on what on earth he would do to pass the time while confined to the garrison.

A hand suddenly touched his forehead, and Aramis looked up to find Treville sitting on the bed.

"Are you all right?" Treville asked, removing his hand.

Aramis nodded, wondering why the sudden concern.

"You didn't answer me," Treville explained, gesturing towards Athos, who was standing there with the heated brick.

"I didn't realize," Aramis told him. He shifted to lay on his side, not surprised at all when Porthos was suddenly there to help him. "I assume that I'm to be confined to the garrison now?"

Treville sighed. "I'm not sure _what_ to do with you, Aramis."

Aramis echoed the sigh and tried to hold back a wince when moving increased the pain in his kidney.

"Hey, he didn't disobey you today," Porthos said, pulling the covers away from Aramis so Athos could place the brick against his back. "He told the truth each time and was fine until the end."

Treville glanced at him with a frown before looking at Aramis again. "I'm not angry with you, if that's what you think. I saw you for myself at the palace and I know exactly when it all caught up with you. I'm not sure what to do because this could go on for weeks or months."

Aramis closed his eyes at the wonderful sensation of heat that flowed into his body, and a hand squeezed his shoulder for a second before the covers were pulled over him again.

"It's obvious that you need rest, for now," Treville continued. "I want you to stay at the garrison for the next few days. Do whatever light duties your body doesn't object to: you can even settle yourself in the armory and clean weapons when you're up to it, and I don't mean tomorrow."

Aramis couldn't complain. He could clean pistols and muskets with his eyes closed. He suddenly felt himself dozing off, and forced his eyes open to look at them. "Thank you," he said. "All of you, for your care."

They all smiled in reply, and Porthos squeezed his arm. "Go to sleep before I steal that brick for myself. That happy look on your face is makin' _me_ want one."

Aramis chuckled and closed his eyes.

When it became obvious that he was asleep, the other three took their eyes off him and looked at each other.

"I dunno how I'm gonna survive this," Porthos suddenly whispered. "I'm scared to death." It took a lot to frighten him, and the thought that Aramis' kidney could grow infected and kill him was keeping Porthos awake at night.

Athos looked away, obviously sharing his feeings, and Treville reached over and took them each by an arm. "He could pass the stone _tomorrow_ ," he told them. "As the two of you are so fond of saying, 'this is Aramis, he'll be fine'."

Athos and Porthos both nodded, and Treville desperately hoped that he was right.

TBC


	7. Painful Waiting

Aramis woke abruptly that night with pain shooting through his back. He inhaled sharply and groaned, shifting in his bed, and was startled when hands suddenly touched him.

"Aramis?" Athos said, the first one to speak. "What is it?"

Aramis squeezed his eyes shut tightly for a second before opening them. "My back," he said. "Check the bruise."

They each knew what he meant: wanting to make sure it hadn't spread, indicating internal bleeding from being kicked.

Porthos pulled the covers away and moved the brick before lifting Aramis' shirt as Athos grabbed one of the candles on the nightstand. "It looks the same," he said.

Aramis shivered and winced. "It doesn't _feel_ the same."

Porthos pulled his shirt back down and covered him again.

Athos, noticing the shivering, placed a hand on Aramis' forehead to check for fever and thankfully found none. "What can we do?" he asked.

Aramis shifted again and winced. He pulled his hands out from under the covers and held them out, and Athos took them and pulled him into a sitting position.

Aramis winced again and Porthos put a hand in the middle of his back to keep him upright.

"How bad is the pain?" Porthos asked, dreading the answer.

Aramis leaned back to stretch his back, which instigated another wince. "Not debilitating," he answered.

They were relieved to hear that.

"Do you need to visit the chamber pot?" Athos asked.

Aramis hesitated. He did, but he had a feeling that it would make things worse.

"Come on," Porthos said. He pulled the covers back again and carefully helped Aramis get to the side of the bed before gently pulling him upright.

Aramis winced again and leaned against his friend, slightly hunched over.

Porthos wrapped an arm around him and waited until he was ready before carefully helping him over to it. He could feel the shivers shaking Aramis, so he looked at Athos. "Brick," he said.

Athos headed over to the fire.

Once Aramis and Porthos reached the chamber pot, Porthos leaned him against the wall and stood behind him, keeping hold of his arms.

Aramis was glad, for the pain that he was already in increased a few seconds later, and he sucked in a breath and held it. Once he was finished, the pain built again and he exhaled with a soft cry of pain that he couldn't hold back. His legs shook and he knew that if Porthos hadn't been there, he would've sunk to his knees.

Porthos tightened his grip. "Hey, I gotcha, I gotcha." He tried to tug him back towards the bed, but Aramis didn't move.

"Wait," Aramis said, eyes closed as he leaned his head against the wall, waiting for the pain to decrease. It steadily did, falling back to the level that it had been at before he'd gotten up. When he finally reopened his eyes, he found that Athos had joined them. He let them lead him back to his bed and he obediently drank the water that they gave him.

The brick was placed against his back a few minutes later, rousing him from a doze, and he realized that he'd still been shivering. Opening his eyes again, he found his two friends staring at him. "Blood?" he asked.

"Not very much," Athos answered. "Sleep."

Aramis was relieved to hear that, and the shivers calmed thanks to the heated brick and the warmth of his friend's presence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Captain Treville headed for Aramis' room after muster. He cautiously opened the door and quietly came in, seeing that Aramis was still asleep.

Athos was dozing in a chair, and Porthos was leaning over the bed with his hand over Aramis' forehead checking for fever. He turned when he heard the floor creak.

"How is he?" Treville whispered.

Porthos tiptoed away from the bed. "No fever," he whispered. "He was in a lot of pain overnight."

Treville frowned. "How bad?"

"Not as bad as that first night," said Porthos. "But bad enough; in his kidney."

Treville sighed.

"Should we get the doctor back to take a look at 'im?" Porthos asked.

"There's nothing he can do," Treville said.

"I know, but..." Porthos shook his head. "I just can't stand this, ya know?"

Treville nodded.

"I dunno how _he_ can stand it," Porthos said, looking towards the bed.

Treville crept a little closer to get a better look at his sleeping musketeer. Aramis' face was a little pale but he was sleeping soundly, which was a relief. When he straightened up, he saw Athos' eyes open.

All three of them headed to the other side of the room to talk.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Treville told Athos.

"It's fine," Athos replied.

Treville could see that they both looked tired. "I can stay with Aramis tonight; the two of you need a full-night's sleep."

"You don't have to do that," Porthos said.

"I insist," Treville said. "I'll make it an order if I have to."

Porthos and Athos looked at each other, but before they had a chance to say anything else, Treville spoke again. "Both of you go freshen up and eat breakfast. Don't come back for an hour."

Both men looked towards the bed, not wanting to leave their friend.

"Don't you trust me?" Treville asked, knowing that they did.

Athos nodded. " _Only_ you." With that, he put a hand on Porthos' arm and turned towards the door.

Porthos, not wanting to offend the captain, reluctantly followed.

Once they were gone, Treville went back over to the bed and sat down in one of the chairs. He watched Aramis sleep, wishing that the young musketeer didn't have to go through such a thing. He was glad that Aramis had such fierce loyalty from Athos and Porthos, especially after the terrible events of Savoy. Four years had passed since that awful day, and Treville regularly prayed that nothing would ever again break Aramis' spirit the way that incident had.

Aramis suddenly made a soft noise in his sleep and moved his head slightly, but didn't wake...at least, not at first. A few minutes later, it happened again, and Aramis' eyes suddenly popped open. He blinked and looked around as if confused.

Treville watched silently, leaning forward in the chair. Once Aramis looked at him, he smiled. "Good morning," he said. "How are you feeling?"

Aramis shifted slightly, hiding a wince. "Better." He sighed and blinked tiredly, which wasn't lost on Treville.

"You all right?" Treville asked.

Aramis nodded, before shifting to get up.

"Where are you going?" Treville asked, before realization struck. "Oh."

Aramis shot him a humorous smile before standing up. He had to put his hand on the nightstand before slowly straightening.

Treville stood and grabbed his arm.

"I'm all right," Aramis said. "Just sore. I can make it."

Treville nodded, but didn't let go until Aramis took a few steps. He then grabbed the brick that he spotted on the bed and went over to the fire, tossing it in and heading back to the bed to pour Aramis some water from the pitcher on the nightstand. "You all right?" he called.

"Yes," Aramis answered, though his voice was a little strained.

Treville put the cup down and headed over to Aramis as he started to come back. His steps were shuffling, so Treville took his arm.

"Porthos is beside himself," he said as Treville helped him sit on the bed. "Athos is too, though he doesn't show it as openly."

Treville nodded. _As am I,_ he thought, but he didn't say it aloud, knowing that Aramis would appreciate him showing strength. "You're going to be _fine_ ," he said, squeezing his shoulder and handing him the cup of water.

Aramis smiled and nodded, taking and drinking it quickly.

Treville helped him lie down before checking him for fever and finding none. "I sent the others to freshen up and eat...told them not to return for an hour, but I'm sure they'll be back sooner."

Aramis chuckled. "No doubt." He looked at the pitcher of water. "And they'll have another of those with them. I'm drinking so much of it, I'm drowning myself!"

Treville nodded. "A healthy remedy."

"But a boring and tasteless one," Aramis answered, closing his eyes.

Treville quietly sat back in case Aramis wanted to go back to sleep. The young musketeer fell quiet, and Treville eventually fetched the brick, inwardly praying that he wouldn't wake Aramis as he carefully lifted the blanket and sat the brick against his back.

Aramis didn't wake, and Treville tiptoed over to the chamber pot and peered inside to find that there was no blood. With a soundless sigh of relief, he went back to his chair.

Athos and Porthos were back after barely a half-hour had passed, and they were very glad to hear that Aramis was doing better. Porthos' smile nearly split his face when he heard that there was no blood, and he sat impatiently waiting for Aramis to wake again.

It was time for lunch when Aramis reopened his eyes.

"It's like waitin' for a baby to be born," Porthos said, before Aramis could even focus on his face.

"What?" Aramis replied, wondering if he'd heard him correctly.

"Well, you got a thing inside you that we're waitin' to come out," Porthos said. "Seems like it's takin' just as long…and that first night, it looked like it hurt just as much. Did you ever think of namin' it?"

Aramis blinked before suddenly laughing. He winced and pressed a hand over the left side of his abdomen, but continued to laugh anyway.

Porthos laughed with him, glad to see Aramis in good spirits.

"I already did," Aramis said, still chuckling.

"Did what?" asked Athos.

"Named it," Aramis answered.

"You named your kidney stone?" said Porthos. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Aramis chuckled. "I named it 'Sidney'; Sidney of the Kidney."

All three of them laughed—even Athos—and that's what Treville found when he entered the room a moment later.

"Well," he said, smiling. "This is something that I'm happy to see."

Porthos pointed towards the bed as he continued to laugh. "Aramis named his stone 'Sidney of the Kidney'!"

Treville shook his head with a chuckle. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because this is Aramis," Porthos said. How you feelin'?" he asked his friend.

Aramis thought for a minute before reaching behind himself to move the brick and rolling onto his back. "Better," he said, still smiling.

"The pain?" Athos asked.

"Minor," Aramis said. "Thankfully."

Porthos' smile was splitting his face again, and he helped his friend sit up and plopped a tray of food on his lap. "Eat!"

With another chuckle, Aramis complied.

TBC


	8. Still Waiting

Aramis' pain didn't grow worse again for the rest of the day, and he spent a restful night that had him feeling almost like his usual self the next morning.

"Still no blood!" Porthos said, after peeking into the chamber pot. "Aramis, do you think the stone broke up or somethin', and it's gone without you knowin'?"

Aramis shook his head as he sat on the side of his bed. "I don't know." He doubted it, as his logical mind knew that he would've seen _something_ , even if Porthos was right, but he didn't want to make Porthos worry again so he said nothing more.

Fifteen minutes later, Aramis was comfortably situated inside the armory. To his surprise, Treville had dug up a chair from somewhere that had a cushioned seat and back, and Porthos put a bench in front of it so Aramis could put his feet up. They put a table on one side of the chair covered with dirty or broken pistols, and a table on the other side full of the supplies that he would need.

Aramis smiled. "You make me feel like a king," he said, as he sat down.

"Gotta keep you comfy," Porthos said, handing him a waterskin. "Don't want your kidney to hurt again after sitting on one of those." He gestured to the other hard wooden chairs in the room.

"Thank you," Aramis said. "Remind me to thank the captain too."

"I'm sure he'll turn up in here eventually," said Athos.

Aramis nodded; he was probably right.

Athos and Porthos left the armory—with Porthos looking behind himself as if not wanting to leave his friend—and Aramis was alone for the first time in days.

The pistols that Athos had placed on the table were ones that Aramis had been meaning to repair, and he picked up the first one and looked it over, finding that the flintlock was broken.

Time passed quickly, and before Aramis knew it, Serge was shouting that lunch was ready. Aramis looked up and found Treville at the door. "Captain," he said.

Treville walked inside. "You look comfortable."

Aramis smiled. "Yes, because of this chair. Thank you."

Treville smiled back. "Anytime. Hungry?"

Aramis nodded and moved to stand.

Treville automatically reached out for his arm and was glad to see that Aramis appeared pain-free.

"Today is the best I've felt since that night," Aramis told him.

"I'm glad," Treville said as they headed out.

By the time Athos and Porthos reached the outside table, Aramis was already seated.

"How you feelin'?" Porthos asked.

"Very well," Aramis told him. "As if nothing happened."

"I hope that isn't an exaggeration," Athos said as he sat.

Aramis shook his head. "Not at all; it's the honest truth."

Athos and Porthos studied Aramis as Serge served their food. He showed no signs of being in pain and was no longer pale.

For the rest of the week, Aramis felt fine, to everyone's relief. He forced his friends to stop sleeping in chairs beside his bed, promising to keep his door unlocked and bang on the wall if he needed them. Both Porthos and Athos found it difficult to sleep through the night at first, waking and wondering if Aramis was secretly in pain, and they each snuck into Aramis' room more than once to check on him.

The first night back in their own rooms, they'd both woken at the same time. Athos had taken a candle and quietly slipped out his door and opened Aramis', tiptoeing inside and standing just inside the room, watching to make sure he hadn't woken him. Just as he was about to take a step forward, the door opened again and smacked into his back, making him drop the candle. He tried to grab it and it bounced from his hands three times before he succeeded, burning one finger in the process.

Porthos stood there with his mouth hanging open, and they both looked towards the bed, dreading the sight of Aramis awake.

The lump in the bed didn't move, and sleepy breathing could still be heard.

Athos and Porthos shot each other relieved looks, before Athos relit his candle with the flame from Porthos', and they both crept towards the bed.

Aramis was sleeping on his right side, completely covered with his blanket with only his head sticking out. A thick curl of hair had fallen forward to lay against his forehead, and Porthos had a sudden urge to check him for fever. Even though Aramis was feeling well, if the stone was still there, his kidney could still get infected.

Athos studied Aramis too, and was apparently pleased by what he saw, for he turned around and motioned for Porthos to follow. They tiptoed as quietly as possible and left, before heading into Athos' room.

"He looks all right," Porthos commented.

Athos nodded.

Porthos sighed. "It's hard to sleep...wonderin'."

"Yes," Athos agreed. He sat down at his table and reached for the bottle of wine that sat there, but changed his mind and pulled away.

Porthos was amazed at the sight; apparently, Athos had realized that if Aramis needed him, he'd be no good to him drunk.

The two of them didn't sleep much the rest of that night.

Exactly a week after Aramis had felt fine that first day, the three musketeers headed to the palace for guard duty. Aramis brought his waterskin again, and when the king saw him, he called him over.

"Aramis!" he said, heading towards him. "Has your situation resolved itself?"

Aramis shook his head. He'd felt twinges that constantly reminded him of the stone's presence, just as the doctor said he would. "Not yet, Your Majesty, but I'm feeling fine."

Louis nodded. "That's good then," he said. "The cardinal told me that he once had the same thing happen to _him_." With that, he turned and shouted across the room, "Cardinal! Come and tell Aramis about your experience with a kidney stone!"

Richelieu looked at them with the expression of a man who'd just been sentenced to death. He hurried over to them before Louis could tell the room anything else, and tried to adopt his usual apathetic expression.

"Go on," said Louis. "Tell him all about it!"

Aramis was inwardly laughing, and he knew that Athos and Porthos were doing the same thing. "Cardinal," he greeted. "You were unfortunate enough to suffer the same malady?"

"Yes," Richelieu answered in a clipped manner. "Years ago. It was an experience that I do not wish to remember, nevermind speak of." With that, he turned to walk away.

"Can you at least tell me how long it took to pass?" Aramis asked.

Richelieu turned to look at him, and at the genuine expression in Aramis' eyes, he stopped. "It took nearly a week; less time than you."

Aramis nodded, before bowing and heading over to where his friends stood.

"Did you see the look on his face when the king called him?!" Porthos whispered, trying not to move his lips.

"Umm hmm," Aramis replied, trying not to laugh.

"That was hilarious!" Porthos continued.

"Hush!" said Athos.

Porthos obeyed, but he shot Aramis a humored look.

The day was long, with Aramis drinking his water slower that time, in order to avoid what had happened the week before. The minute they left the palace, Porthos erupted with laughter.

It was obvious what he was laughing at, and Aramis chuckled.

"I'll never forget the look on Richelieu's face for as long as I live!" Porthos said.

"Neither will I," said Aramis.

Athos studied him as they mounted their horses. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Aramis told him. "Hungry!"

Aramis' words proved true, as he ate more than usual at supper that evening.

It was very late that night when Athos suddenly woke. He turned onto his back and tried to go to sleep, before his eyes popped open when he wondered if it had been a noise that had woken him. Quickly, he got out of bed and left his room, quietly opening Aramis' door. He found the bed to be empty, so he went to Porthos' room but found him sound asleep with no sign of Aramis inside.

Athos went back into his room and hastily threw on some clothes and his cloak before heading downstairs to find him.

Aramis wasn't in the kitchen, so Athos went outside and immediately spotted his friend leaning against the staircase in the dark. He rushed over and grabbed his arm. "Aramis?"

Aramis raised his head and looked at him.

Athos could see the pain in his eyes, even with just the light of the moon. "The pain came back," he said.

Aramis nodded. "Not quite as bad, but..." He stopped to take a shuddering breath. "The doctor said to walk..."

Athos pulled one of his friend's arms around his shoulders and held onto him tightly as he started to walk him around the courtyard. "Why didn't you wake one of us?"

Aramis sighed. "You've both lost enough sleep because of me. The pain isn't as bad as that night, so I figured I'd deal with it on my own."

"Would you leave _me_ to deal with it on my own?" Athos asked, adjusting his grip to take more of Aramis' weight.

"No," Aramis said.

"Well then," Athos said.

They walked quietly for a moment, before Aramis suddenly sucked in a breath with a groan and stopped walking, bending his body forward as pain seared through the left side of his abdomen and back, shooting up to his lung and down through his leg. He gasped again and his knees shook as he felt Athos tighten his grip.

Athos looked around for a place to sit Aramis down, not wanting to lower him to the cold ground. They were closest to the stable, and he tried to tug Aramis in that direction.

Aramis gave a soft cry of pain at the movement but let Athos pull him along. His steps were stumbling, but a moment later he was sitting in warm hay with his back against a bale.

Athos crouched in front of him and grasped his shoulder, using his other hand to check Aramis for fever. His temperature was normal, to Athos' relief.

The pain spiked again and Aramis groaned, eyes closed as he blindly grasped Athos' arm. He suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe when the pain nearly prevented him from inhaling and he gasped, reopening his eyes and panting desperately, with little sounds of pain passing his lips that he couldn't hold back.

Athos felt helpless as he watched his friend suffer.

To Aramis' surprise, the pain suddenly died down a moment later, enabling him to take a deeper breath.

Athos watched him nervously. "Was _that_ as bad as the first night?"

Aramis blinked weakly before nodding shakily.

"But the pain improved?" Athos asked.

Aramis nodded again. "Went back to...what it was before," he hoarsely told him.

Athos was relieved at that, though he wished it had gone away completely.

The two musketeers quietly sat in the hay for a few minutes, as Athos waited for Aramis to catch his breath.

"Have you enough strength to walk?" Athos eventually asked.

Aramis carefully sighed. The thought of circling the courtyard again filled him with dismay. "No," he whispered.

Athos pulled off his cloak and draped it over him. "Let me know when you are able and I'll get you back to bed."

Aramis nodded and tiredly closed his eyes.

Athos shifted to sit beside him and wasn't surprised when Aramis laid his head on his shoulder. Soon after, Aramis fell asleep, and Athos hadn't the heart to wake him from his pain-free state. He closed his own eyes and waited for dawn.

TBC


	9. Never a Dull Moment

"CAPTAIN!"

The sudden shout startled Athos and Aramis awake, and they found the stable boy staring at them with horror.

"We're fine, Jacques!" Athos told him, realizing that he must've thought they'd been attacked or were dead.

Jacques put a hand on his chest and took a deep breath.

Treville and Porthos both ran into the stable a moment later, with Porthos exclaiming, "We were looking for you! What are you doing out _here_?"

Athos looked at Aramis, who thankfully seemed all right. "Aramis was in pain overnight, so we came outside to walk."

Aramis noticed that Athos didn't mention the fact that he'd gone outside alone and he was glad, not wanting Porthos to get angry.

Porthos crouched in front of them. "Why didn't you wake me?" he asked Aramis.

"I heard him before he had a chance," Athos lied before Aramis had a chance to speak. "Since I was with him, I made the decision to let you sleep."

Porthos looked upset that he wasn't there when his friend had needed him, but he was glad that Aramis hadn't been alone. "How you feelin' now?" he asked.

"The pain is minor," Aramis answered.

"How bad was it?" Treville asked.

"Very bad," Athos again answered for Aramis, before he had a chance to downplay it. "That's why we eventually ended up here in the stable."

Both Porthos and Treville sighed.

"Up with you, now," Porthos said, reaching down to pull Aramis to his feet.

Athos grabbed him on the other side and stood with him, holding on tightly as they waited to see how steady Aramis was.

"I'm all right," Aramis told them.

He looked better than Athos thought he would considering how bad the pain had been a mere few hours ago, and he and Porthos helped Aramis back to his room with Treville following. Instead of lying him down, they immediately fished out the chamber pot and made him go, hoping against hope that he would pass the stone.

"Nothing," was Aramis' report.

"Blood?" Porthos asked.

"No."

They were relieved to hear that and the pain eventually went completely away. Aramis wanted to go for a walk that afternoon, arguing that the stone must've moved and walking could make it move again.

Porthos opened his mouth to ask how Aramis could want to go through such pain again, but he closed it, knowing that the sooner the stone got out, the better.

The three musketeers slowly walked the streets of Paris, until eventually ending up at a tavern, where they ate supper.

"Here you go," said Porthos, filling Aramis' cup with wine. "Maybe this stuff'll break up the stone!"

Aramis chuckled. "One never knows."

"Athos never got a stone," Porthos continued. "Maybe this is why! We need to drink more wine!"

Athos cracked a smile while Aramis laughed again and raised the cup to his lips.

They stayed at the tavern for most of the evening, until it became obvious that Aramis was exhausted.

"We shoulda brought a horse," Porthos commented.

Aramis shook his head, making himself slightly dizzy. He wasn't drunk, but one more cup and he might've been. "I'm fine; walking is good for me."

The wind picked up speed as they walked, making it feel colder than it actually was, and they were all very relieved once they entered the garrison.

"Should one of us stay with you tonight?" Porthos asked.

Aramis shook his head. "I feel fine, there's no pain."

Athos couldn't help but think that Aramis had also felt fine when he'd gone to bed the night before. "Do you swear that you'll wake us if the pain returns?"

Aramis nodded. "If it's bad."

Athos gave him The Look.

"I get twinges all the time," Aramis explained. "Sometimes equaling up to four on the pain scale, and then they go right away. I don't need help if _that_ happens."

"If it's more than a twinge, then," said Porthos. "Promise us. And it's my turn, since it was Athos last night."

Aramis nodded. "I promise."

They both shot him The Look as they left, and Aramis went to sleep with an amused smile on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, both Athos and Porthos peeked into Aramis' room and found him still asleep. Both of them had slept the night through and wondered if Aramis had been pain-free, and they went outside and sat at the table for breakfast.

When Aramis woke, he felt fine. He heard everyone outside and quickly dressed before heading out.

Porthos was laughing loudly while Athos was looking annoyed, and Aramis wondered what had been said as he headed down the first flight of stairs and crossed the landing to walk down the rest. As he started to take the first step, a searing pain shot through his kidney and took him so much by surprise that he missed and gave a cry of shock as he fell.

Everyone turned at the sound, in time to see Aramis roll down the flight of stairs. Athos and Porthos were off the bench and kneeling beside him before Aramis even had a chance to blink.

"Aramis!" Porthos shouted, grabbing his arm. "Are you all right?!"

Aramis opened his mouth to answer, but all that came out was a gasp.

Everyone in the courtyard quickly surrounded them, and Treville's voice suddenly called out from the balcony, "What happened?!"

"Aramis fell down the stairs!" someone shouted.

A groan suddenly came from Aramis, as much from embarrassment as from pain. A hand touched his face and he realized that he'd closed his eyes.

It was Athos. "Where are you hurt?" he asked.

Aramis suddenly realized that his head was resting on someone's cloak. He was flat on his back with the sun shining right into his face.

Porthos' worried expression suddenly took the place of the sun as the big man leaned over Aramis to block it.

Aramis suddenly realized two things: the first was that his entire body was throbbing with pain, and the second was that he'd never answered their questions.

Loud footfalls met his ears as Treville came down the steps and knelt beside them.

"He's dazed," Porthos nervously told the captain. "Not answerin' us."

"Aramis," said Treville, patting his cheek. "Say something!"

Aramis blinked and remembered how to talk as the fog in his mind faded. "I'm...fine," he said.

Porthos shook his head with a humorless chuckle. "Yeah, we're gonna believe _that_ one."

Aramis started to move and they carefully helped him sit up. Once there, Porthos grabbed his friend's head and started checking it for a bump.

Aramis winced, and Treville and Athos tightened their grips onto him.

"Where are you hurt?" Treville asked again.

Terrible pain seared through his right shoulder, and Aramis had to catch his breath before he finally answered. "Just…bumps and bruises."

"Really, Aramis?" Athos said, sounding bored.

Suddenly, the pain in Aramis' shoulder unexpectedly turned blinding, and he gave a loud cry of pain.

"Your arm is no longer dislocated," Athos told him.

Aramis gasped for air, leaning against Porthos, who gave Athos a glare. "You coulda warned 'im first!"

"So he could tense up?" said Athos. "Easier for us both this way."

"I wasn't done checkin' for bumps," Porthos complained. "He's got a nice one right there." He pointed at the right side of Aramis' head.

Aramis could feel them all staring at him as he fought to catch his breath. The pain was receding, but slowly.

"Concussion?" Treville asked.

Aramis realized that the question was directed at him. "No," he said.

"Are you sure?" asked Treville.

"Yes." Tired of sitting on the ground while everyone stared at him, Aramis pulled away from Porthos and held up his left hand to be pulled upright.

Treville stood and took his hand, pulling carefully while Porthos lifted Aramis from behind.

Aramis winced and hunched over, cradling his right arm as they helped him limp over to the table and sat him down.

"What made you fall?" Porthos asked.

Aramis hesitated. "A pain."

"From the stone?" asked Treville.

Aramis nodded, before wincing and reaching up his left hand to feel the bump on his head. "Yes, in my kidney."

All three of them were silent for a moment, as they realized how bad the pain must've been to make him fall.

"Is the pain still there?" Athos asked.

Aramis huffed. "No. It was a sudden stab that was gone as fast as it came."

"And now everythin' _else_ is hurtin' instead," Porthos commented.

Aramis sighed.

Serge, having not heard what had happened, suddenly came outside carrying a huge bowl. "Everyone ready to eat?" When he saw the expressions on their faces, he said, "What?"

Aramis chuckled. "Never a dull moment," he remarked.

TBC


	10. Pray with Me

That evening, the three musketeers decided to go to the bath house. Rather, Porthos suggested it as a remedy for Aramis; not only was his shoulder aching terribly, but he was covered with bruises and full of pulled muscles from his fall down the stairs.

The hot water felt wonderful, and Aramis gave a sigh of relief once inside.

"Better?" Porthos asked.

"Yes," Aramis told him, eyes closed.

"Good," said Porthos. "Don't fall asleep in there."

Aramis chuckled. A couple of minutes later, he heard splashes indicating that Porthos and Athos had gotten into their own tubs.

"Oh, _yeah_ ," Porthos said. "Ya don't have to be in pain to appreciate hot water."

"I concur," said Athos. He poured a glass of wine and held it towards Porthos, who grabbed it.

"Here, Aramis," Porthos said, before realizing that his tub was to his friend's right. "Whoops."

Aramis opened his eyes and reached out with his left hand. "It's fine, I can reach."

Porthos leaned as far as he could without getting out of the water, letting go when Aramis grabbed it.

Another pain gripped Aramis' kidney from the motion, but he succeeded in not letting it show. He leaned back carefully, trying to ignore the pain that gripped his body in so many places.

Porthos must've seen something in his face anyway. "Your shoulder?"

Aramis nodded as he drank. It wasn't a lie; his shoulder was throbbing and purple with bruising.

"I trust that you'll be holding onto the staircase rail after today?" Athos suddenly said.

"Yes," Aramis answered. "The last thing I need is that embarrassment a second time."

"The last thing you need is another _injury_ ," Porthos corrected. "Especially considerin' what you're already goin' through."

"Again, I concur," said Athos.

Aramis nodded his understanding. He was lucky to have not broken anything during his roll down the stairs.

Once the water started to cool, Porthos and Athos got out of their tubs. Aramis remained, and they had more water heated for him.

"I could get used to this," Aramis said as Porthos poured it in.

Porthos chuckled.

Once Aramis really _did_ start to fall asleep, he finally got out and his friends helped him dress, as he couldn't move his right arm.

"It's a good thing you were already not on full duty," said Porthos as he dropped Aramis' shirt over his head.

Aramis was nervous about having injured his sword arm, and didn't respond.

"Hey, it's not like you broke it," said Porthos, accurately deciphering his mood. "Don't worry."

Aramis nodded, wincing as they carefully got his arm into the sleeve.

The night passed slowly, as Aramis couldn't get comfortable in his bed. His shoulder was throbbing, even sending the pain into his neck and his kidney was hurting, making sleep nearly impossible.

Porthos had wanted to sleep in his room in case Aramis needed anything, but Aramis had declined, saying that he was fine and just wanted to sleep. He finally dozed off a couple hours after midnight, but woke again less than an hour later when he accidentally tried to turn over.

His shoulder erupted with pain and Aramis gasped. He grabbed his arm and laid there breathing heavily until the pain lessened, and he sighed, giving up on sleeping. He carefully pulled himself up a little higher and reached for the Bible on his nightstand, carefully moving his right arm so his hand could hold it while he turned the pages with his left. The moonlight streaming into his room made it possible to read, but his eyelids quickly grew heavy.

 _Call upon me, and I will answer thee..._

Aramis closed the Bible and looked up to the ceiling. "Please, Lord, I need to _sleep,_ " he said. "And I need this kidney stone to pass." With a sigh, he closed his eyes...and was out like a light within moments.

That's how Porthos and Athos found him three or four hours later. Aramis didn't hear them come in, and slept on as they stared at him.

Porthos reached over to take the Bible off his chest, but Athos grabbed his arm and shook his head. They quietly snuck out and headed down for breakfast.

"He was readin'," said Porthos as they sat.

"Aramis always reads," Athos replied.

"But you saw how tired he was," said Porthos. "I doubt that he's been asleep half-sittin' up all night. Pain must've kept him awake."

Athos nodded his head, agreeing.

After they finished eating, both musketeers went back to Aramis' room to find him still asleep. Athos went to fetch their sleeping friend a pitcher of fresh water and Porthos' tiptoed around the room tidying things up as quietly as possible. Aramis was always impeccably neat, but his recent affliction had made things difficult, especially with his injured shoulder now.

Aramis slept through everything and didn't wake until late morning. The first thing they heard out of him was a groan, when the sleepy musketeer shifted without thinking.

Athos reached over and placed a hand on Aramis' right forearm. "I wouldn't advise moving."

Aramis opened his eyes and blinked at them. "What time is it?" he mumbled.

"Near noon," Athos told him.

"You must be about to explode!" Porthos said. "Up with you now, and then it's more water!"

Aramis blinked again before coming more awake. He shifted slowly to get to the side of the bed, finding that Porthos was right; if he didn't go _now_ , he would be in _big_ trouble.

Athos suddenly appeared with Aramis' sling and helped him get it on, and Porthos wrapped an arm around him to help him stand.

Various pains flooded Aramis' body from his tumble down the stairs, and his body was very stiff. He sucked in a breath and found himself unable to fully straighten.

"Is it the stone, or the fall?" Athos suddenly asked.

Aramis glanced at his friends, to find them looking worried. "The fall," he said.

Porthos gripped him tighter. "Take it slow."

Aramis obeyed, and they started heading towards the chamber pot.

Athos huffed and crossed over to the chair in the corner and picked it up, bringing it closer and setting it down with the chamber pot on top. "There's no reason to leave it all the way over there."

Aramis smiled slightly. "All the way," he echoed. "I never considered that part of the room to be 'far'."

"You'll be back to your old self soon," Porthos told him.

Aramis nodded, with a grateful smile.

There was still no blood, and Aramis asked them to help him dress so he could go outside.

"Outside?" said Porthos.

Aramis nodded. "Outside...you know, that way?" He pointed out the window.

"Aren't you in pain?" Athos asked.

"Of course," Aramis told him. "But I'm so sick of being ill, Athos...I don't _want_ to stay in here."

Both of the others knew how he felt, but before they could answer, rain suddenly poured down from the clouds.

Aramis looked towards the window, before slowly sinking to sit on the side of his bed with a dejected expression.

Porthos chuckled. "Maybe God wants you to stay inside."

Aramis sighed.

Porthos looked at Athos, both of them relieved. Neither man could handle something else happening to their friend.

The rain continued for the rest of the day, and Porthos entertained Aramis by fetching a deck of cards.

Treville came to check on Aramis that evening, and he smiled at the sound of Porthos' roaring laughter as he reached the door. Opening it, he found Aramis sitting in his bed with Porthos and Athos on either side. Aramis had cards in the hand that stuck out of his sling, and he was staring at his laughing friend with a look of shock. "What have I been missing?" Treville asked, with a smile.

"Porthos is cheating," Athos answered.

Aramis shook his head, still appearing shocked. "He cheated _me_! I never would've expected it of you, my friend."

"Aww," Porthos answered, still chuckling.

Aramis suddenly pulled a card out of his sling. "But it matters not." He slid the card between his others and laid them down for everyone to see.

Porthos' jaw dropped. "What! You...you...what!"

Athos gave a rare laugh.

"What can I say, my friend," said Aramis, reaching over one-handed to claim his winnings...a pile of dates, three apples, and two of Serge's special tarts. "I'm a fast learner!"

It took three days for Porthos' shock to wear off.

Aramis' shoulder healed enough within that time for him to stop using the sling—or at least, he _told_ them that he didn't need it anymore. The bruises covering his body had yet to begin fading, but he insisted on walking around as much as possible, very aware that each day that passed brought him closer to a possibly life-threatening infection while the stone remained.

"You're still limpin'," Porthos told him as they walked the town four days after his fall down the stairs.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Aramis sarcastically answered. His right knee was purple, and all the walking was making it worse.

"How is the pain?" Athos asked.

"From which place?" Aramis said with a chuckle.

"Your kidney."

Aramis stopped and looked at him. It was true that his kidney had been hurting nearly non-stop for three days, but he hadn't mentioned it.

Athos gave him his 'we aren't fools' expression.

With a sigh, Aramis glanced around for somewhere to sit, but found nothing, so he leaned against the building they'd been passing. "It's—"

"Say 'fine' and you'll regret it," Porthos told him.

Aramis looked away for a few seconds. "It's been hurting, but I didn't want to say anything and make you worry even more than you already do."

"We know," said Athos.

Aramis sighed again.

"Talk to us, Aramis," Porthos told him. "You can't keep carrying everything inside just to spare our feelings."

Aramis raised his left hand to run through his hair—not his right, accidentally showing the others that he was stretching the truth about his shoulder, too. "I'm...getting nervous."

"About?" prompted Athos.

Aramis looked at him. "The pain in my kidney is constant now...which the doctor said would happen if there was a fluid blockage..." He stopped there.

"And if there's a blockage, an infection can develop," Porthos finished for him.

Aramis sighed again, nervously running his hand through his hair once more.

Porthos slid an arm around him. "Aramis, only an idiot wouldn't be afraid. _I'm_ scared to death and I know that Athos is too."

Usually, a statement like that would have Athos giving Porthos a look of, 'excuse me?' but he didn't, showing Aramis how true it was.

"We're here to help you, Aramis," Athos said. "You aren't carrying this burden alone."

"You may be carrying the _stone_ alone, but not the situation," said Porthos, trying to make his friend laugh.

Aramis chuckled.

"I think wine is in order," said Athos.

Ten minutes later, they were in the closest tavern.

"Don't let us tire you out again," Athos told Aramis as he poured the wine.

Aramis shook his head. "I won't." Truthfully, he wanted to go to his room to pray, but he didn't want to deny his friends an activity that would distract them from their worry.

Athos drank a lot, which wasn't surprising after their conversation, and Porthos held himself back from getting too drunk to look after his friends.

Aramis only had three cups of wine; just enough to take the edge off his troubled mind.

Eventually, Athos plopped his tankard down on the table. "Aramis needs to get home," he announced.

Porthos looked at Aramis, who'd been about to suggest leaving.

Aramis nodded and stood. "Yes, I'm tired." It wasn't a lie.

Porthos pulled Athos up from his seat as Athos dropped some coins on the table. He pulled Athos' arm around his shoulders and Aramis started to do the same on the other side.

"No!" Athos exclaimed, pulling his arm back. "I don't want to hurt you."

Porthos looked at Aramis. "He's right. I got 'im."

Aramis was surprised at Athos' violent reaction, but glad at least that Athos hadn't drunk all of his wits away. He followed alongside holding onto Athos' arm instead.

As they—or rather Athos—stumbled back to the garrison, Athos suddenly said, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Athos," Aramis answered. "I understand."

Athos sighed. "Porthos is right."

"About what?" Aramis asked.

Athos didn't answer.

Aramis frowned as he wondered what he meant, before suddenly realizing that he was referring to Porthos' statement about being scared. "I'll be fine, Athos, I promise."

Athos said nothing else, and once back at the garrison, they put him to bed—with Athos again not letting Aramis do much—and then he and Porthos went into their separate rooms.

Aramis changed into his nightclothes before sitting on his bed with a wince, rubbing his back over his complaining kidney. He sighed before carefully lowering himself to kneel beside his bed, where he placed his elbows and folded his hands.

That's how Porthos found him a few minutes later. He stared for a moment, not sure if he should leave again rather than disturb him.

"Come in," Aramis suddenly said. "Pray with me?"

It was practically a plea. Aramis knew that though Porthos believed in God, he wasn't very religious.

Porthos headed over. "I've been prayin' for ya every night, Aramis."

Aramis smiled at him, touched.

Porthos smiled back before kneeling beside him and folding his hands.

TBC


	11. Worth a Try

Hi everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews…keep them coming! I'm sure you're all wondering about my name for Aramis' kidney stone…yes, that's what I named mine: 'Sidney of the Kidney'! I wasn't fortunate enough for my stone to pass by itself, (it was 8mm wide, stuck in my 3mm tube) so I had surgery to remove it on January 11th. I was able to keep a 2mm piece of it which is in a tiny jar in my jewelry box, lol. This story was my way of relating my experience…poor Aramis!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Aramis felt mentally better. During his prayers with Porthos the night before, he'd felt that he was going to be fine, and went to sleep confident. When he headed outside for breakfast, he was surprised to see Athos already at the table with Porthos. After a drinking binge, it was unheard of for Athos to be up this early.

"Fufmim be."

Aramis blinked at Athos as he sat down. "Pardon?"

Athos tried to open his eyes wider and cleared his throat. "Forgive me," he managed to get out that time.

Aramis frowned. "For what?"

"Getting drunk."

Aramis blinked again. "Since when do you need forgiveness for that from _me_?"

Athos tried to sit up straighter. "Since the day you fell ill. If I had not been there when you needed me, then my life might as well be forfeit."

Aramis was touched, though he wondered if Athos was still slightly drunk to make such a dramatic comment. "You overreact, my friend, but you have my complete forgiveness. As you can see, I'm fine; I had no attack in the night."

Athos nodded.

"We know, I checked on you three times," Porthos confessed. "How's the pain?"

"Not too bad," Aramis answered. "Still in my kidney."

Porthos sighed at that. "I wish there was a way to instigate the stone into moving."

Aramis echoed the sigh. "So do I."

After they finished eating, they all sat staring at each other. Treville again gave duties to everyone but them, informing Aramis that he wasn't to do anything while he was hurting. Aramis suspected that Athos or Porthos had told Treville what he'd said about the kidney pain being constant now, and he had a feeling that his friends weren't to let him out of their sight.

"Good day, gentlemen," they suddenly heard.

Aramis looked up to see the doctor heading to their table. "Good day."

"I heard that you haven't passed the stone?" the doctor asked.

Aramis shook his head. "Not yet. Who told you?"

"Captain Treville," said the doctor. "He sent for me to check on you."

Aramis wasn't surprised at all. "Before you ask, the pain in my kidney is constant and I frequently get twinges in my side and abdomen."

The doctor sat beside Aramis and touched his back. "Right here?"

Aramis nodded.

"There would be internal swelling if there is a blockage of urine," said the doctor. He felt Aramis' forehead and said, "No fever."

"Can anything be done to make the stone move?" Porthos asked, desperately.

"I've only had a few patients who've had a stone, so I haven't had much practice regarding the subject," said the doctor. "But I was thinking on it yesterday. It seems logical that forceful physical activity might shift it."

"Like horse ridin'?" said Porthos. "Gallopin'?

The doctor nodded. "It seems possible. I also wondered if jumping could do the trick; jarring the stone loose from the impact of landing. But, that would also be jarring a painful, swollen kidney."

Everyone looked at Aramis.

"It's worth a try," Aramis told them.

Porthos couldn't stop himself from chuckling. "You gonna stand in the middle of the garrison and jump up and down?"

Aramis smiled. "I meant the riding."

Ten minutes later, the three musketeers were mounted and riding out the garrison gate. It was market day, so the ride was slow until they got out of the city.

"I'll race you, Aramis!" Porthos exclaimed, and took off.

Aramis and Athos rode after him, pushing their horses to their limit.

The pain in Aramis' kidney grew, as he knew it would, and he prayed that it would hold up and the hard riding would jar loose his stone.

The three of them rode together until Athos slowed down when he noticed that Aramis was turning pale. The others followed suit until the horses were motionless.

"How do you feel?" Athos asked.

Aramis put a hand on his back over his kidney. "Oh, that hurt," he replied with a wince. Then he gave an ironic chuckle. "Let's go again."

"Are you sure?" Porthos asked.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Aramis asked. He kicked his horse into a gallop, and they continued riding.

The three musketeers rode on and off for hours, until Aramis finally called a halt to it. The pain was sapping away at his strength, and he had to get down.

Both of his friends helped Aramis dismount and held onto him as he took a few steps to stretch his legs before they lowered him to sit on a bedroll.

"How bad does it hurt?" Porthos asked, opening a waterskin.

Aramis took a deep breath and let it out raggedly. "Not the worst, but bad enough." He suddenly felt a spike of pain in the left side of his abdomen, and sucked in his breath.

Athos put a hand on his arm to steady him, watching him intently.

Aramis tried not to display the pain on his face, and he kept quiet about the sudden spike at the location of the stone, not wanting to get their hopes up if it came to naught.

Porthos handed him the waterskin, and they watched Aramis as he drank.

The water felt heavenly sliding down Aramis' throat, and he drank his fill before lowering the waterskin. Another sharp stab of pain suddenly filled him, shooting from his kidney down through his abdomen. He closed his eyes and groaned, hunching his body forward.

Athos took the waterskin out of Aramis' hand and dropped it to the ground before taking hold of his friend and gently lowering him to lie on his side on the bedroll.

Porthos started rubbing Aramis' back over his kidney. "Breathe," he said.

Aramis hadn't realized that he'd been holding his breath, and he let it out before wincing again when the pain increased.

Porthos started to say something but Athos hushed him, and they quietly watched their friend until Aramis reopened his eyes.

"Better?" Porthos asked, still rubbing his back.

Aramis let out another breath. "Yes," he said, before clearing his throat when his voice came out raspy.

"Do you think the stone moved?" Porthos asked.

"I don't know," Aramis answered.

"Are you strong enough to walk?" Athos asked. "If it _is_ moving..."

Aramis knew that his friend was right. His body felt shaky though, and he was out of breath. "A moment," he said.

A chilly wind suddenly blew and clouds covered the sun.

"Oh, _don't_ tell me it's gonna rain," said Porthos.

Athos stood and retrieved Aramis' cloak out of his pack, and when Aramis said he was ready, they gently sat him up and Athos wrapped it around his shoulders. They pulled him up carefully and Porthos helped him walk while Athos lead the horses.

"Doin' okay?" Porthos asked a few minutes later.

Aramis nodded, though he knew that he'd never be walking without his friend's help.

To their relief, it never rained. Aramis eventually needed to ride, so they remounted and rode as slowly as possible. It was evening when they returned, and after they were in Aramis' room, Treville came in.

"How was it?" he asked, noticing how pale his sick musketeer was.

Aramis sighed where he sat on his bed as his two friends got his cloak and leather jacket off him. "Painful."

" _Very_ painful," Porthos corrected.

"I hope it was worth it," Treville remarked.

Those words rang through the three musketeers heads for the rest of the evening.

Once it grew late, Aramis insisted that he didn't need anyone to stay in his room that night, and they made him use the chamber pot before they left.

"Blood?" Porthos asked.

"No," Aramis answered.

They were relieved at that and bid him goodnight, and as Aramis lay in his bed, he suddenly realized that the amount of liquid in the pot had been far too little for what he had drank. Pain seared through the left side of his abdomen again, and he closed his eyes with a wince. "God, help me," he whispered before he fell asleep.

The pain woke him two hours later, and Aramis tried to walk around but he felt too weak and exhausted. Sitting on the side of his bed, Aramis tiredly closed his eyes during a lull in the pain, and he nearly fell asleep were he sat. Another stab brought him back to his senses, and he laid back in his bed, praying that the stone would pass.

The pain came and went for the rest of the night, and as dawn rose the pain decreased and he fell into an exhausted sleep, thanking God and praying that he wouldn't have to go through this for much longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Porthos peeked into Aramis' room an hour later and saw him asleep, so he quietly closed the door and he and Athos went to the kitchen for breakfast.

Aramis woke literally two minutes later, desperately needing the chamber pot. He tiredly fumbled out of his bed and nearly fell to his knees when pain gripped him again. It was lower and sharper, and he grabbed onto the bedside table to keep himself upright as his heart sped up with anticipation and anxiety. "Please, God," he prayed aloud. "Let this be it, please!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Athos and Porthos ate quietly, each of them consumed with thoughts of their friend. Would he pass the stone, or would his life end soon due to infection? How would they survive his loss?

Porthos suddenly stood, realizing that he'd seen Aramis in his bed, but hadn't noticed if he was breathing. How fast could an infection kill him? He quickly headed away from the table, with Athos following. They reached Aramis' room and Porthos opened the door, to see Aramis sitting on the side of his bed, head lowered, breathing heavily.

Both men rushed into the room. "Are you all right?" Porthos exclaimed.

In answer, Aramis lifted his head, pale but smiling as he held up a shaky hand. Upon it sat a small, round object. "Let me introduce you to Sidney of the Kidney."

Porthos took it, and stared at it in shock. "This came out of your _body_?!"

Aramis nodded, smiling weakly.

Porthos handed the stone to Athos before sitting on the bed and reaching out to grab Aramis in a tight hug. "You passed the stone! You're not gonna die!" Tears of relief sprang to his eyes. It was all over!

Aramis chuckled even as he winced at his friend's rough treatment. "God heard our prayers, my friend."

"But why didn't you _say_ somethin'?!" Porthos exclaimed, pulling out of the hug but still holding onto him. "You didn't have to go through that alone!"

"I didn't want an audience," Aramis tiredly answered.

Athos gripped Aramis' shoulder, showing his relief in a more subdued way. "How was the pain?" he asked, likewise upset that Aramis had suffered without them.

"Surprisingly, not as bad as that first night," Aramis told him. With that, he tried to stand up.

"What are you doin'?" Porthos said, stopping him. "Lie down!"

"And let _you_ tell everyone _my_ good news?" Aramis said, talking the stone out of Athos' hand with a smile. "I don't think so!"

Porthos chuckled and they gently guided their friend out the door.

THE END


End file.
